The project is intended to determine whether steady-state intoxication by hydrazine compounds at levels which might be encountered environmentally or industrially can produce potentially dangerous biochemical changes. Chronic intoxication at known inputs and minium effective acute doses are being studied. Effects upon ornithin decarboxylase, S-adenosyl methionine decarboxylase, tissue polyamine levels, amine oxidases and metabolism of certain indicator amines are being observed. The plasma diamine oxidase of pregnancy is of particular interest since the enzyme is exceedingly sensitive and increases during pregnancy in humans, rats, and very few other species. Changes in activity of certain of the enzymes of interest are being examined to determine whether observed changes are a function of altered activity of the enzyme or change in the amount of enzyme present.